One Night Forever Ago*
by MischiefMaker
Summary: One night on All Hallows Eve her life chaed forever. That night effected her forever, and haunted her also...(Revised and chaptered version) R/R Please!


A/N: Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the wonderful Joanne Kathleen Rowling.   
  
One Night Forever Ago  
By: Raven Black  
  
Ginny sat at a table all alone, bored out of her mind.   
She was now in her 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was currently at the Halloween ball. The ball was different this year though; it was a masquerade ball this time, unlike the normal Yule Ball Hogwarts had thrown annually since her third year. She had been unable to attend the first dance, but had gone to all the rest.   
Normally she would have gone to the dance with her best friend, Colin Creevy, but since this time it was a mask, you had to go alone. Everyone in Gryffindor Tower had been assigned a certain time to leave, so that no one new who you were. You had not been able to tell anyone what you were going as, because you had been assigned a costume, and she had not found out what she was until a couple hours ago, two to be precise.   
Although Ginny was extremely pretty, and a lot of guys liked her, she had had not been asked to dance in the whole time the mask had been going on, and it had been going on a good hour, or so. The headmaster had forbidden that people come as couples, and she was ready to strangle him for it. Even though she had thought it sound like fun at first, she didn't like the idea any more, not one bit.   
Ginny actually looked more than pretty, although she didn't even know it. She had come as a Fire Sprite. She didn't like the fact that nobody could tell it was her. She had managed to enchant her hair so that it was now red and gold, like the flames of a fire, also how the fire sprites hair looked. She wore robes of some material she couldn't define. They looked as if they truly were something you might catch a fire sprite wearing. She had stuck red and gold glitter all over her face and neckline. Her mask covered her eyes,and was attached to her face magically. It consisted of red, orange, and gold glitter and fit to her face well.  
Suddenly she felt someone watching her. She looked up startled. Standing in front of her stood a boy, although she couldn't tell whom it was. His hair was the color of ice mixed with pale blue. She then realized he had come as an elemental, an ice one to be exact. He wore robes of pale blue, that shined and she noticed just then that he had snowflakes on him, as if he had gone outside. His mask looked as if it were made out of snowflakes and ice.   
Maybe he really is an elemental, she mused. There had been rumors that an elemental or two now attended Hogwarts.   
He held his hand out to her and she didn't know why, but she accepted it. He pulled her out onto the dance floor and began to sway to the beat of the song.   
She felt so safe and happy in this stranger's arms. It scared her. She hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder.   
When the song ended she looked up into his eyes. She noticed for the first time she realized how silvery his eyes really were. She didn't ever want this moment to end, and that scared her. She didn't even know who he was.   
She jerked away from his embrace; startled he withdrew his arms from where they had been wrapped around her waist, gently.   
"What's wrong he asked?" he asked.   
She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had heard that voice before. Why couldn't she figure out who he was?   
She studied his eyes for a moment then dropped her gaze.  
"What's wrong?" he asked again, but this time there was something in his voice that wasn't in it before, concern.  
"Who are you?" she asked finally, in a timid, inquisitive voice. That was the first time she had spoken to him at all.   
He took a huge step back from her. The expression on his face was one of shock, dismay, hurt and panic, although his mask obscured them all, but only slightly.  
A small frown appeared on her face. What was going on? Who was he?   
"I've got to go," he said in almost a whisper.   
Not thinking about what she was doing, before he had a chance to turn and leave, her hand shot out as quick as lightning and grabbed his wrist.   
"Wait!" she said. He looked at her the tension leaving his body at her touch. "Don't go, please," she continued to plead.  
He leaned down slowly and placed a light and gentle kiss on her lips, and with that turned and fled the Great Hall.   
~*~*~*~*~  
Ginny jerked awake quickly. She kept having that same dream every night. Every night she was stuck in the prison she was kept. She knew not of her captors or if that she was the only captured one. 


End file.
